Star Wars: The Untold rebellion
by Iambringingthesexyback
Summary: Takes place during episode III. Two Jedi who have been betrayed by the senate during the deadly order 66 have to hide away and make a living by themselves. Them and their own clown army.


**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STAR WARS RELATED. JUST OUR OCs!**

Jedi Knight Corvus Blade sighed as he deflected another blaster bolt at the unsuspecting battle droid that shot it at him. The bolt nailed the droid and dropped it where it was standing. A clone trooper came up and stepped on the remains while firing off rounds from his blaster at the approaching droids. A couple of seconds later the rest of his platoon joined up with him.

"General Blade, we have received word that general Draven has made it to the base and request we keep the droids busy while he searches for the disk." Reported CT-456. Corvus nodded a thank you and started pushing forward to drive the droid menace back into a carefully laid trap.

Corvus activated the second blade of his light saber as he rushed towards a group of super and normal battle droids. He used the force to launch himself high into the air to land in the middle of the group and began to swiftly hack and slash his way through the hapless droids. A twirl here, a slash there, the droids never stood a chance. After 3 minutes of demolishing tin cans he got word that the separatists were retreating straight into Corvus's self-marked kill zone from the mix of the clones' coordinated effort and Corvus's leadership and light saber skills. He turned his head toward CT-456. "As soon as all of the separatist forces are in the kill-zone execute the trap, I want the detonator in my hand and the bombers on the way A.S.A.P." He ordered as the clone saluted, handed him the detonator and got on the radio with the pilot bombers.

Corvus studied his rather hastily made kill-zone. It was a canyon path with enormous rock walls on both sides. This forced the seps into a narrow march that had them packed close together much like an anchovy. He smirked as the pilots radioed in the all clear and were ready to do their part. He lifted up the detonator and with a final "boom", pressed the trigger. A millisecond later twenty medium sized explosions blew huge pieces of rock out of the wall and down on the unsuspecting droids. After the massive boulders were done a group of v-wings came in and released their full payload completely decimating whatever droid was unlucky enough to survive the rocks. To add insult to injury he had a squad of clone sharpshooters move up and pick off the **very few** stragglers that survived**.**

CT-456 whistled as he saw the catastrophic damage the Jedi general he was serving under caused. He assumed Jedi were only good at light sabers and talking. He assumed wrong. He stiffened as an encoded frequency blasted into his helmet. It was a simple sentence. Just three little words, words that when uttered would send the galaxy into turmoil. "Execute order sixty-six." CT-456 nodded to himself and raised his blaster to the Jedi's back motioning for the rest of his clones to do the same. He carefully hovered his finger on the trigger and then decided. He slowly began to squeeze the trigger and the sound of blaster shots filled the air.

_Meanwhile Alec Draven used Corvus's distraction outside to sneak into the droid factory undetected. _

"Ok Corvus I am in the base, as soon as I locate the disk I'll escape and meet you back at the ship."

As soon as that last word left his mouth two battle droids came from around the corner.

"Hands up!"

Draven slowly stood up and slipped a little grin on his face, little did those droids know they were picking a fight with the wrong Jedi. Without even turning around the droids blasters flew out of their hands and the droids began to rise in the air.

"What's going on?" was one of the many things they were yelling. Then Draven with his mastery of the force slowly crushed the two droids into little balls of scrap. Now having took care of the droids he continued to search for the disk which contained information that would reveal a weakness in the droids designs and would put an end to the war. After ducking into a room to avoid being spotted, Alec used a terminal to try and locate where the disk was being kept. As soon as the location popped up, the screen went black and an alarm was going off. Alec was confused knowing that he wasn't the reason the alarmed sounded, he tried to get back to where he entered the base but as soon as he walked out he saw clones had broken in and started to battle the droids. Draven dropped down to offer his troops some support.

As soon as he landed he drew from his sides his two lightsabers, one blue and one red. With lightning speed he started slashing away at the droids and one by one their bodies would collapse to the ground. Having disposed of the droids Draven ordered his troops to stay here and give him cover.

"Yes sir, we shall wait here until further orders." Replied CT-53. As Draven turned to leave to continue his search for the disk a familiar voice came on the clones' com link.

"Execute order sixty six."

"Yes sir, right away."

As Draven was walking away a blaster shot went flying by him. He turned his head to see all the clones had their sites on him. Then as he turned towards them they opened fire and a cloud of smoke was all that could be seen where Draven was standing.

_Meanwhile back outside the base, after hearing the sound of blaster shots Corvus whipped around only to see the bodies of a dozen clones fall to the ground._

"What is going on here?" Corvus yelled.

That moment another troop of clones came from beyond the trees. Being cautious Corvus pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber and stood his ground. The troop leader approached the jedi knight and lowered his blaster.

"Sir we must hurry and get you and general Draven off this planet and into hiding. Reported CT-117

"Not until you explain to me what is going on." Corvus replied with a serious look on his face.

The clone took a deep breath, "When clones are created we are given a small list of orders that only the supreme chancellor may order and we are supposed to execute them without question, On that list is order sixty-six, It claims the jedi have betrayed the republic and are to be hunted down and eliminated.

Corvus looked to the sky; he could not believe what he was hearing. The senate he fought so hard to protect is now trying to kill him. He looks back to the clones gripping his lightsaber tight.

"So if what you have told me is true, then why are you helping me?" Corvus asked with confusion in his voice. Ct-117 removed his helmet and looked directly into Corvus' eyes.

"General, we have fallowed you and master Draven into the afterlife and back and never once did you ever forget about us, we have sworn to fallow you and general Draven to the end of the galaxy." The rest of the clones formed a line and saluted Corvus showing they were ready to fight alongside their jedi friend. A smile came across Corvus face.

"Sir we need to hurry and rescue master Draven." Corvus nodded in agreement and together they turned and headed toward the droid factory.

Inside the droid factory the clouds of smoke were Alec was standing began to clear up. The clones jumped back at the sound of two lightsabers activating. Then before they could react all of their helmets whipped around and the clones began to panic because they could not see. Then one by one they were slashed into pieces and force pushed all over the place.

"Alec where are you?" Corvus yelled.

"Up here." Alec replied as he came walking down the stairs.

"So I guess your team turned on you too?" Corvus asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, they tried to kill me on the spot after they received order sixty-six." Alec replied as he looked at the clones behind Corvus.

"It's ok Alec, there still with us." Said Corvus as he looked back at the clones then back to Alec. "How do you know about order sixty-six? He asked nervously

Alec let out a small laugh. "You should learn to tell when you com link is on and off." Said Alec as he pointed to Corvus's belt. "I heard the whole story, so the senate wants all the jedi dead huh, it figures after everything we have done for them this is how they thank us." Said Alec with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok well first things first, we need to get off this planet and away from the empire." Suggested Corvus. Alec nodded in agreement as they and the troopers walked out of the base. Then Alec changed his com links frequency. "Rina this is Alec, bring the ship down and pick us up." "Yes master I'll be at your position soon." Alecs' young padawan replied.

A few moments passed and then Alec spotted the ship. Everyone got onboard then headed back to their main ship that was orbiting the planet. With everyone on the ship they flew off into space to meet with the rest of the fleet.

"Alec come on, we need to talk." Said Corvus as he passed Alec and Rina.

"Can I come with you guys?"Asked Rina.

"Sorry kid, this is grown up talk." Replied Corvus who let out a little chuckle. Rina shot him a real angry look because she couldn't stand it when Corvus called her by anything other than her name. Alec stood up and nodded in agreement to Corvus. As he passed Rina he patted her shoulder. She looked up at her master then smiled. Corvus followed Alec into the observation bridge at the top of the ship. Both stood in front of the main window and looked into the empty darkness of space.

"So what are we going to do Alec?"

"Well let's go over what we know so far, we haven't been able to get in touch with the jedi council or any other surviving jedi, we are now two of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy, we have three Acclamator class 1 assault ships and two AC1 transport ships with sixteen thousand soldiers per ship that have betrayed the emperor and now we have nowhere to live."

At that moment CT-117 entered the observation bridge.

"Excuse me sir, we are receiving a jedi distress signal coming from the planet Hoth."

Both Alec and Corvus looked at each other in disbelief but they ordered the pilots to turn the ships and have them head to Hoth.

"You know we are probably heading straight for a trap." Alec told Corvus as the both left the bridge.

"Yeah I know but it's a chance we have to take. Corvus replied with a hint of nervous in his voice.

Alec, Corvus, Rina and a small platoon of thirty clones landed outside what looks to be an abandoned separatist's military base.

"Commander, are you sure the distress signal came from here?" Corvus yelled so 117 could hear him over the snow.

"Yes sir, scanners indicate the signal is coming from right behind those blast doors." The commander replied.

Corvus looked back to Alec and Rina.

"100 credits there is a clone army on the other side of those doors."

Rina rolled her eyes while a small grin came across Alecs' face.

"I hope so otherwise this won't be any fun." Alec whispered.

Corvus smiled than stood up, "Ok Rina, you stay here with the clones while Alec and I sneak into the base through that air duct.

"What, why do I have to stay behind?" She yelled with anger.

"Rina, we don't know what's in there and you aren't ready to face a clone army yet." Alec whispered to her as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides if things go bad then it's up to you to carry on the jedi legacy."

She turned to her master and gave him a hug. Corvus rolled his eyes but deep down he kind of envied Alec for having a padawon.

"Ok you two, save the mushy stuff for later, commander turn your com link to frequency 2-4."

"Yes sir."

Alec looked down at his young padawon. "Rina you do the same." Alec stood up and looked to the other clones. "Ok everyone, you are all to remain hidden until we give you the signal to move in."

"YES SIR!" replied all the clones at once. Alec and Corvus looked to each other than nodded as they both took off towards the building and force jumped onto the roof. Alec was able to easily pull the filter off the air vent and they both began to crawl through the air duct. After a few minutes of climbing they could hear a voice echoing though the duct. As they fallowed the voice they came to a small vent.

"Corvus, what can you see?" Whispered Alec as quietly as possible.

"It looks like a regular group of bandits." He softly replied.

"Wait, how could bandits send a jedi encoded distress signal?" said Alec as he tried to figure the mystery out.

"Why don't we go ask them?" replied Corvus with a hint of readiness in his voice.

Alec smiled. "Let's do it." At that moment they pulled their lightsabers and cut right through the air duct. The noise attracted a small army of bandits.

"Let's see what we got here." Alec began to take a head count as the last of the bandits entered the room. "Looks to be about sixty of them." Alec announced with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Corvus merely shrugged his shoulders and activated his lightsaber once more summing to yellow blades. Some of the bandits gasped at this site for they had never seen a dual bladed lightsaber before. Alec also activated his lightsabers, one for each hand.

"We will give you one chance for peace!" Announced Alec loud enough so all the bandits could hear him. "How were you able to send that jedi distress signal?"

"It was easy." Replied a voice from behind the big group of bandits. Alec and Corvus whipped around to see a large and ugly man which appeared to be their leader walking towards them. "You would be amazed what the empire leaves behind on dead jedi." He raised a small jedi communicator.

"We also took this from that corpse as well; we figured she wouldn't need it anymore." Another bandit stepped forward and revealed a lightsaber covered in blood. Alec and Corvus stood their looking at the ground; they could feel their anger swelling inside of them.

Corvus raised his head and stared right into the bandit leaders eyes and with a thirst for revenge in his voice, "You're going to pay for that."

The bandit leader bursted with laughter. "What makes you think you can kill the great bandit general," before he could say his name Alec raised his hand and caught him in a force grip and threw him through the wall, while Corvus threw his lightsaber and cut off the half of his body that was sticking out the wall clean off. Alec and Corvus then turned back to the other bandits.

"Ok, who's next?" asked Alec and at that moment the bandits began to charge at them. Corvus stood his ground while Alec led half of the bandits after him to the other side of the building. Corvus waited then lightning speed began deflecting blaster bolts and cutting bandits into pieces. This was easy considering Corvus has some of the best saber skills in the galaxy. One by one the bandits' bodies began to fall to the floor. Alec on the other hand put his lightsabers away.

"What's the matter jedi, are you giving up already?" asked the bandit carrying the fallen jedis' lightsaber. Alec turned and grinned.

"Not a thing." Alec replied as he continued to grin. He raised his hand and at that moment the lightsaber in the bandits hand activated and stabbed him right through the chest. The bandits looked at their fallen comrade then back to Alec. "You're going to pay for that!" The bandits yelled as they charged and surrounded him. Then all at once charged him from all sides but right before they reached him, Alec force jumped and landed on a structure beam attached to the wall.

"You are going to have to do better that." Taunted Alec as he looked over to where Corvus was finishing up his group of bandits.

"When we get you, you'll end up like that other dead jedi." Yelled one of the bandits. Alec immediately looked back to the bandits standing on the floor.

"You're going to regret saying that." Alec said calmly as he raised his hands once more, suddenly all the crates, speeders, and every other object not sealed to the ground began to rise into the air. Then with one mighty force push Alec sent every object crashing down on top of the bandits. After a few minutes all that could be heard was the sound of the wind and snow blowing outside. Corvus walked over to Alec.

"Are you ok?" he asked with concern for his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, Go let the others in, they must be freezing by now. Alec replied calmly.

As Corvus walked off to let Rina and the troopers inside, Alec picked up the fallen jedis' lightsaber from the dead bandit and stared at it. Rina ran up and hugged her master.

"Master are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes Rina I'm fine." Alec replied softly. Corvus approached them and put a hand on Alecs' shoulder and spoke.

"The rest of the fleet is on their way, this building is more than big enough for everyone." Alec looked to his friend and nodded. Then Alec activated the lightsaber and walked up the stairs towards the main wall in the room and carved a symbol into the wall using the lightsaber. Then turned to Corvus, Rina and the clones.

"Today is the day, we are on our own now and our allegiance is to ourselves and each other, no one else." Alec raised his hand, Corvus walked up the stairs and stood next to Alec and raised his hand alongside him.

"We have a long road ahead of us but as long as we live then the empire will not have won!" Corvus yelled with courage and hope in his voice. Rina and the clones all raised their hands and thus began their legacy….

**Please R&R! we need reviews to tell us how good we're doing! Good, bad, anything!**


End file.
